Cardi B
Cardi B is the professional name of Belcalis Almanzar, a Latinx-American rapper and songwriter who climbed to fame through social media, reality TV and recently toppled Taylor Swift from the top of the Billboard charts. Astrology Cardi B was born on October 11, 1992 in the Bronx (New York), USA. This day corresponds to an astrological signature of Libra sun and Aries moon, but other placements are unclear due to the lack of a verified birth time. Within her Pluto in Scorpio generation, Cardi B was born with her lunar North Node in Sagittarius and during the Chinese year of the Monkey (water).https://www.astrotheme.com/astrology/Cardi_B Mars in Cancer, Venus in Scorpio, Mercury in Scorpio, Lilith in Aquarius (possibly Pisces depending on time). Major Aspects Venus conjunct Pluto, Uranus conjunct Neptune, Mars opposite Uranus, Mars opposite Neptune, Moon opposite Sun Philosophy (coming soon) Sex Cardi B's unfiltered approach to her public persona has been one of her key assets, including her status as a former 'erotic dancer'/stripper, but she appears to perpetuate the whorearchy in separating herself from full-service workers (see tweet: https://twitter.com/iamcardib/status/793135440048062464). However, her position as a number 1 music artist who has previously worked in the sex industry may be notable or even a first, at least for someone publicly 'out'. Why Cardi B’s No. 1 Matters - Kristin Corry, Pitchfork "In 1998, when Lauryn Hill became the first woman in nearly a decade to write and produce her own No. 1 single, the hip-hop world was more accustomed to Lil’ Kim’s raunchy Hard Core squat and Foxy Brown’s Ill Na Na euphemisms than the egalitarianism called for by “Doo Wop (That Thing).” “I’m not dissing them—I’m dissing their mindset,” Hill told Details of her sexuality-embracing peers. “...I knew girls like Lil’ Kim growing up—I might have even been one at a certain age—and there’s a huge lack of self-esteem behind that thinking.” Reading this passage now, nearly two decades later, it seems judgy as hell; it also captures the kind of “I’m not like them” attitude that helped make Hill a favorite among staid institutions like the Grammys, which isn’t to suggest her immense talent isn’t deserving of her accolades. But Cardi being unashamed of her near-death experience from butt injections or the way her breast implants look—that doesn’t invalidate her, or make her any less woke. Unlike so many of the women who came before her (including Lauryn with the Fugees), Cardi’s ascent did not require an initial male cosign. Lil’ Kim had Biggie and Junior M.A.F.I.A, Eve had DMX and Ruff Ryders, and Nicki Minaj had Lil Wayne and YMCMB. In terms of their skills, these women absolutely did not need these men; but in the eyes of a largely thought-to-be-male rap audience, these big-ups proved their bona fides early on. That’s partially why, when T.I. showed his approval of Iggy Azalea, the world took notice, eventually leading her to that rarified No. 1 spot with “Fancy.” A rapper like Cardi sitting atop the Hot 100 redefines the type of woman who is afforded mainstream rap success. Black women are not a monolith; we have the ability to shapeshift from Lauryn to Cardi whenever we see fit. Maybe the music industry, always looking to replicate what’s worked in the past, will start to consider that."https://pitchfork.com/thepitch/why-cardi-bs-bodak-yellow-no-1-matters/ Anti-Capitalism |BitchMedia://Don't Get Comfortable Culture-Jamming Cardi B and "Bodak Yellow"> "As we enter the season where late-stage capitalism co-opts holiday cheer, I’d like to invoke a viral twitter thread that reads Cardi B’s record-breaking, chart-topping, single “Bodak Yellow,” as a “pro-femme communist anthem,” as described by the image’s creator, @thathairyfemme. Inspired by a conversation with a friend about the song’s meaning, this Black, queer, femme and non-binary artist reinterpreted the song about “making money moves,” imagining very well how Cardi’s work could be placed within a liberatory framework. I think, especially due to Cardi’s problematic anti-black and transphobic behavior, it’s only right for fans who still appreciate her creative productions to implement their own freedom dreams into the music’s meanings." "These words directly contrast with conventional wisdom about class mobility mirrored in Cardi B’s lyrics. (“I used to live at the Ps/ now it’s a crib with a gate”; “I’m a boss/ you a worker bitch.”) “Bootstrap” ideologies—if you work hard enough, you can improve the material conditions of your existence and transcending your class—reinforce the idea that people who face class, gender, and race violence at the hands of our oppressors are responsible for those conditions. Bootstraps theory reinforces the idea that if we, as people living within the matrices of domination, are just positive enough and trust in the system of white supremacist patriarchal capitalism to reward our constant, thankless grinding, we will eventually reach some kind of concession where things are “okay.” I don’t know about y’all, but that’s just not going to work out for me and I don’t believe it’ll work out for anyone else either." References Category:Music Category:Hip-Hop Category:USA Category:Libra sun Category:Aries moon Category:Pluto in Scorpio Category:NN in Sagittarius Category:Year of the Monkey Category:Mars in Cancer Category:Venus in Scorpio Category:Mercury in Scorpio Category:Lilith in Aquarius Category:Venus-Pluto Category:Uranus-Neptune Category:Mars-Uranus Category:Mars-Neptune Category:Moon-Sun Category:Sex Work